No hope
by acemaclove88
Summary: Angsty Jate.


"Juliet told Jack it was an electrical powering station" She said bitterly

"But why would she lie to us?" Sun asked confused

"Habit?" kate offered annoyed. She saw them kissing. And it tore her heart out…who did she think she was? Why did Jack trust her…

"You don't think they are here to rescue us?" Sun asked surprised

Kate paused what she was doing "In all the time they've been here, they've talked about a lot of things…so far, rescuing us hasn't been one of them" she stated

What kate didn't know was that Jack was behind her, fuming. Who the hell did she think she was? She slept with Sawyer and just expects him to be okay with that? He fucking told her he loved her, and no response. He deserved to be happy…even if it was with someone else. He had been civil to her, I mean what did she expect? She kissed him and ran away, then she asked him to give himself up to save her precious Sawyer whom she slept with all out in the open for the entire world to see! Then she chose him over Sawyer, finally making some progress but the minute she sees him again, she stays…he didn't buy the story of needing to find out who she was. He knew everyone know the wanted criminal that was missing in a mysterious plane crash. Hell, she flirted with him…giving him hope. He really was dense. How stupid did she think he was? She stayed for Sawyer, and the minute things got hard, the came running back. _Fuck_ he thought to himself…this was getting ridiculous

"What the hell are you trying to do Kate?" he snapped from behind her

Kate froze and watched Sun raise her eyebrows at the two of them before walking away. She barely got herself to turn around and was met by an angry pair of brown eyes.

"Jack I-"

"Shut up" he stated, practically radiating anger. He felt like his head was going to explode

kate flinched, taken back by his tone "Excuse me?" she asked defiantly

"Just shut up Kate!" He exclaimed "Who the fuck do you think you are huh? You cant have what you want all the time…I know what this is." He stated

"And what is that?" she narrowed her eyes at him

"You're jealous" he smirked

"Jelous?" she scoffed

"Yeah, jealous. I know you saw me kiss Juleit… well get over it Kate. You know full well Juliet didn't have anything to do with the events of today…You're mad because I trust her more than I trust you" he stated

"wh-"

"I said I loved you, I didn't say I trusted you" he said before she could even tell him, as if reading her mind "I'm fucking cursed Kate…and its your fault. You think I _want_ to love you?"

"Jack" kate whispered, truly hurt by his words

"yeah, now you know what I've been feeling for the past 2 months."

"You didn't have to kiss her in front of me Jack" She protested quietly

"And you didn't have to fuck him in front of me!" He yelled "_You _kissed me and ran. _You_ told me you were sorry for kissing me. _You_ never responded after I laid my heart out on the line. Well guess what Kate, I'm done trying." He said simply

"Jack…I went to their camp to find out if they knew who I was" She said through clenched teeth

Jack laughed bitterly and shoo his head "Don't treat me like Sawyer, he would have fallen for that. I'm not an idiot Kate…the entire world knows who you are! You're one of the most wanted criminals in the world, and you were in a mysterious plane crash? _Everyone_ knows, and you're smart enough to know that. So why did you stay huh? Needed one last fuck from Sawyer?" he taunted his eyes hardening even more feeling a sharp stinging sensation on his cheek

"Stop!" She shouted furiously

"Why! I'm so sick of this. I wont say you're not worth the fight, because god knows you are" he said quieter this time "I'm just tired of fighting for something that's never going to let me in."

"So what? You're just going to be with Juliet now?" she asked a few tears escaping her eyes

He nodded "I love her too. The only difference is, I trust _her_." He answered "So at least show me and her the courtesy that I showed you and Sawyer. Don't meddle…don't make her look like the bad guy" he said

"Jack" she said desperately

"No" he said holding a hand up "I deserve better than this. for 4 months, 4 months I've been fighting for you…and I've gotten nowhere. Sawyer, didn't do a damn thing, and look where its gotten him. I guess you picked the right guy Kate, you're alone…free to do whatever you want just like you always wanted" he finished, turning on his heel and walking away from her.

A/N: Wow that was kind of on impulse. Lol, I just wrote that in like 5 min so tell me how it is.


End file.
